Antonio Moses
Real Name: Antonio Chavez Moses Aliases: Monte Deuce, Li'l Monte Wanted For: Attempted Murder, Assault Missing Since: February 22, 1996 Case Details: Nineteen-year-old Antonio Moses and eighteen-year-old Frazier Joseph Francis are two gang members who have long histories of arrests. Moses had been convicted of manslaughter in 1995, but was surprisingly sentenced only to probation. On February 22, 1996, the two were walking in the area around Figueroa Elementary School in South Central Los Angeles. Just after 9AM, Francis allegedly opened fire on a rival gang member who was driving by the school. At that same moment, thirty-year-old fifth grade teacher Alfredo Perez was teaching a class in the school's library. A stray bullet pierced a window and struck Alfredo in the forehead. Although the wound would normally be fatal, he was able to make what doctors call a "miraculous recovery". Francis surrendered the next day and was charged in connection with the shooting, but Moses disappeared and is still at large. Both men have been charged with attempted murder and assault. Francis was being held on $615,000 and pled innocent to the charges while Moses remained on the run. Extra Notes: This case first aired as a Special Bulletin on the March 29, 1996 episode of Unsolved Mysteries. Results: Captured. On April 5, 1996, Antonio Moses surrendered to authorities, citing extensive media coverage including Unsolved Mysteries. He and Francis went on trial for attempted murder, but a mistrial was declared two times. The key witness against them allegedly changed his story for fear of reprisal. He claimed that he would be killed if the two suspects were ever convicted. Finally, in January of 1997, prosecutors announced that they would not seek a third trial and that the charges against the two were dropped. However, Moses was sentenced to six years in prison for violating the terms of his probation. In 2012, Moses was arrested and convicted of battery and pandering in Nevada. He was later paroled, but in 2016, he was arrested again; this time, he was charged with human trafficking and attempted pimping. He tried to recruit a seventeen-year-old to be a sex worker. However, the "victim" was actually an undercover cop. In 2017, he was convicted of the charges and sentenced to twenty-four years in prison. He will not be eligible for parole until 2031. Links: * Antonio Moses on Unsolved Archive * L.A. police search for gang members in teacher's shooting * Two Men Surrender in Teacher's Shooting * Teen-ager charged in L.A. teacher's shooting * 2nd Suspect in Shooting of Teacher Surrenders * Mistrial in Shooting of Teacher Spotlights Gang Intimidation * Case of Teacher's Shooting Dropped After 2 Trials * Teacher Hit by Bullet 'Happy to Be Alive' * Teacher shot in class steadily recovering * Striker arraigned for human trafficking (Press Release on Moses's 2016 Arrest) * 2 men receive lengthy prison sentences for O.C. pimping-related convictions * Prison for jogging trail attacker, hard time for would-be pimp * Antonio Moses Inmate Information * Antonio Moses at RapSheets.org ---- Category:California Category:1996 Category:Attempted Murder Category:Gang-Related Cases Category:School-Related Cases Category:Captured